A Total Eclipse Of The Heart
by xxBlowthecandlesout
Summary: Blaine is upset that Kurt cheated on him. Kurt doesn't think texting Chandler can be construed as cheating. Blaine disagrees. Fighting ensues. Needy!Kurt and Dick!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: So, I was so upset/sad about the whole Chandler/Kurt thing. I cried. Now I really didn't considerate it cheating but I agree with where Blaine was coming from. That being said this a small little drabble-y thing about that night. It's slighty AU. Needy!Kurt and Dick!Blaine. Enjoy(: _**  
**

* * *

**A Total Eclipse Of The Heart  
**

Blaine glared through the tears that were now falling freely, Kurt was cheating on him with a boy named Chandler. That didn't even sound like an attractive guys name. He looked at where Kurt's back was facing his, he could tell by the violent shudders of Kurt's shoulders, that he too was crying.

"Kurt, look at me please," Blaine begged.

_Turn around, _

_Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round, _

_Turn around, _

_Every now and then I get a little but tired of listening to the sounds of my tears, _

_Turn around,_

_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes, _

_Turn around bright eyes, _

_Every now and then I fall apart... _

"What? You've made it clear that you think I cheated and there is no regaining your trust, blah blah blah," Kurt snapped.

"You cheated on me Kurt!" Blaine shouted, as more angry tears threatened to cascade down his face.

"I didn't cheat, I merely texted another boy. You've been ignoring me Blaine! How do you think that makes me feel?"

"So I've been a little...distant, that doesn't give you a right to cheat."

_Once upon a time I was falling in love,_

_Now I'm only falling apart... _

_Nothing I can I do, _

_A total eclipse of the heart... _

"For the love of God, I didn't cheat!"

"Then why didn't you tell me about Chandler?" Blaine sneered.

"Because I knew you would act like this!"

Blaine sighed, fearing what was about to come out of his mouth.

"Maybe it's best if we take a break for awhile."

Kurt's eyes widened, his jaw going slack, "W-what? No. Blaine I don't want to be broken up or on a break or whatever. I want to be with you. With **you** not Chandler."

Blaine took in a deep breath as he turned his back, "Maybe you're not the one who needs the break, I am."

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's shoulder hoping to keep him there, "Please don't leave. I'll tell Chandler we can't speak anymore, just don't do this. You're the only light in my life."

_Once upon a time there was light in my life, _

_Now there's only love in the dark, _

_Nothing I can say, _

_A total eclipse of the heart... _

Blaine shrugged his hand off his shoulder, opening the door, "I think that light just went out."

_Turn around bright eyes!_

_Every now and then I fall apart... _

"Don't do something irrational, just take some time to cool off and call me later?" Kurt begged.

Blaine just meekly nodded, turning around to face Kurt.

"I love you," Kurt said as he kissed Blaine's cheek.

"Love you too," Blaine mumbled back in response.

They were empty words, and an even emptier sentiment.

Kurt tried his best to put on a smile as Blaine turned and walked out, leaving a sour taste in Kurt's mouth.

_Nothing I can say, _

_A total eclipse of the heart... _

**A/N: **I was close to tears as I thought up/wrote this.. So sad.. Ha, not sure if I'm going to make it a two part or not. You decide :)

Review, review, review.

Love Always my humble readers, M.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note; Sorry for the delay guys, my laptop broke and I just got it back. Woo! So, I have a ton of updates to do, blehh.. Haha, anyways a lot of you asked for a sequal to Total Eclipse of the Heart; so here it is (: Enjoy! **

* * *

Teenage Dream

Blaine went home that night, sad and depressed. The next three days were spent in bed and on lonely. He really missed Kurt, he didn't really want to be on a break, but Kurt had cheated on him. And it hurt. It hurt badly. The next day, Kurt had called and Blaine had unthinkingly answered.

"H-hello?"

"Blaine? H-hey, it's Kurt."

"Yeah, I know, caller I.D.."

"Right, uh, look I know we aren't on the best of terms at the moment, but would you be willing to come over later today? Tonight. Dad and Carole are going out to have dinner with Finn and Rachel, we were invited too, but I'd rather you just came over," Kurt said in one breath.

"Oh. Sure, tonight, sounds good. Look Kurt, we need to talk," Blaine said sadly, as he shifted in his bed.

"Can we not do this over the phone? Just save it for tonight?"

Blaine sighed, "Sure."

"So I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, see you then," Blaine murmured, clicking the phone off before Kurt said his goodbye's.

Blaine knocked lightly on the front door, waiting nervously for Kurt's face to show. It had been three days since he had seen that beautiful angel face and he was really starting to miss it. He heard the shuffle of feet, and then Kurt was standing before him.

"Hey, Kurt. God, I missed-"

That's all he got out before Kurt tackled him in a hug, Blaine smiled, hugging back tightly. He breathed in deeply, letting Kurt's scent fill his nostrils.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I just," Kurt began to say as he pulled Blaine into the house.

They both sat down on the couch as Kurt tried to say what he meant.

_Before you met me, I was alright but things were kinda heavy, _

_You brought me to life, now every February, you'll be my Valentine... _

_ "_Before you came along, I was getting shoved into lockers, I was so scared some days that I didn't even want to go to school. I had a couple friends in Glee club, but most of those guys wouldn't even talk to me outside of that. And then they sent me to go spy on you guys, and I got the greatest gift of all from that. I got you," Kurt spoke softly, reaching for Blaine's hand which Blaine smiled, allowing Kurt to hold his hand.

"And, now I have you, and I'm hoping, well if you'll let me, that we'll be together for a long time, so that someday I can look through old yearbooks, and and scrapbooks or whatever picture albums I have lying around and I can see all these brilliant photo's of me and my High School sweetheart. And then I'll reach across and grab your hand and point and say 'Look, there's us, we've finally made it'. And you'll smile and we'll kiss," Kurt smiled softly, looking up at Blaine.

"I have absolutely no intentions of losing you anytime soon, please don't let this, whatever this was get in the way of what we have," Kurt said looking into Blaine's eyes.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, _

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back. _

_My heart stops, when you look at me,_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe, _

_This is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back.. _

Blaine nodded smiling, he leaned in kissing Kurt once, softly, "I don't ever want to be without you Kurt, you **are** my everything."

Kurt giggled, "You're my teenage dream, forever."

Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt in for another kiss, Kurt mumbled against his lips, "I'm-a get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight."

Blaine chuckled, rubbing his thumb against Kurt's face lovingly, "You always do."

Kurt grinned, leaning against Blaine's chest as they laid strewn out across the couch.

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream," Kurt murmured softly into Blaine's chest before he slowly began to fall asleep.

Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt's head, "You'll always be my teenage dream Kurt."

_Be your teenage dream, tonight. _


End file.
